


Y is for You

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks at Emmett, who looks so peaceful, and thinks this is it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for You

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why there aren't more works on these two ...
> 
> Also, I haven't watched the show in a long time, so they may be a bit OOC, and the timeline may be crap.

 

When his parents tell him Bay isn’t actually his sister, but Daphne is, he has no idea what to say and when he finally remembers to ask how the hell that happened they’re already gone, trying to find Bay and remind her that no matter what they love her.

At first he doesn’t really care for the fact they sort of forget him. He understands it, really. But then comes Daphne, and _she_ starts being more important than him, and he’ll admit one of the reasons he starts betting so much is so that his parents will wake up.

He likes to believe he’s not some spoiled kid like the rest of the teens that go to Buckner Hall. It gets kind of hard to pretend when all he wants is to punch something every time one of his parents stops a conversation with him to go take care of one of the girls.

So, after the betting stops he thinks of other things to do. If he started doing drugs or drinking alcohol his parents had to notice, but he’s not that desperate, yet. He could also start having lots and lots of sex but the songs he writes aren’t all bullshit. He really does believe that love has a meaning.

So Toby does the most unexpected thing. He starts learning sign language.

He could ask Daphne or anybody in her family, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes a class in college and meets all sort of different people.

He makes friends there and stops being so annoyed at his parents. Not because he has forgiven them for just forgetting about him, but because he just stops caring so much. 

There’s a girl in his class that lost her hearing in a car accident. She used to be a singer.

Toby teaches her how to play guitar, because like Emmett she can feel the music vibrations, and they laugh at how bad she sounds.

In about three months he starts being able to have an actual conversation with deaf people and can’t help himself but to show off.

His parents walk on him and Daphne having a conversation with no words and he can’t help but to feel satisfaction at how his (their) mother looks, because she can’t do it yet.

It takes another week for him to have a conversation with Emmett. It’s awkward, not because Toby can’t understand him (the other sometimes does gesture too quickly), but because they have no idea what to talk about.

He and Bay already broke up (Toby has to control himself not to say ‘I told you’), and Toby just doesn’t care enough to question about his and Daphne’s relationship. No, that isn’t right. He cares about her, but teenage romantic problems? Yeah, so not his thing. It’s why he writes songs, this way he doesn’t have to say the words.

The second time they talk (should he use another verb? Gesture at each other?) it’s not that awkward.

Emmett and Daphne have already resolved their issues. They’re not dating, that’s all Toby knows and he’s not asking for more. Emmett seems to appreciate it.

So they talk about music and even tell some histories about how they first started playing an instrument.

Toby because Bay had gotten a piano (not that she plays anymore) so he had wanted an instrument too. He admits the only reason he worked so hard at the beginning was to beat her.

Emmett started playing the drums because his father had done it before him and told him one day he would be happy to be able to.

Their third talk doesn’t involve so much gesture, but more them sitting together and just looking at the horizon.

Emmett’s father left the house that morning and his mother keeps acting like everything is normal.

After that they sort of become friends. It’s a type of friendship that Toby never experienced before, and not so because there’s no talking involved but because it’s not as shallow as his others. He knows he has friends that would help him no questions asked, but they’re not the type to listen to his problems.

He never realized that was what he wanted until Emmett came along.

Their first kiss happens almost six months after Bay made her discovery.

They’re at the pool (all the others are at a party or something) watching the sunrise.

It’s something they do a lot and after some minutes of silence Toby starts remembering all the songs he wrote about it. About watching the sunrise and being in love.

He looks at Emmett, who looks so peaceful, and thinks this is it.

Now the thing is: Toby should probably leave and sleep on the subject. Try to understand better his feelings and then start looking for similar signs in his friend.

This, of course, isn’t what he does. Instead he puts one hand on Emmett’s cheek and turns it around. He kisses Emmett when the other’s trying to make a question.

It doesn’t last more than two seconds, because that’s the moment Toby’s brain finally decides to kick in.

They stand looking at each other for a second and then Emmett kisses him and Toby decides maybe his brain should take vacations more often. Then he stops thinking.

The third time they kiss they’re on his bed, but don’t take it any after.

The tenth time they kiss they’re found by his parents. It goes surprisingly well and he can even stand through Bay’s jokes. He feels a bit bad at Daphne’s, who obviously has feelings for Emmett, but tries to smile. They don’t kiss in front of her until a long time has passed.

The first time he loses count of how many kisses they’ve shared they have sex.

The second time he realizes it has been so many that he can’t remember the number, he tells Emmett he loves him. 

Then he just stops caring, because no matter the number they all mean something.

 


End file.
